1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) utilized in an office includes various functions. More specifically, the MFP like this may include a scan function, a FAX transmission function, and a function for converting scan data into portable document format (PDF) data. These functions are stored on a memory included in the printing apparatus (MFP) as processing programs. A processing program operates according to a user instruction and provides a function requested by the user.
In recent years, an MFP has been used that realizes these functions by using a processing program located on a network, via a communication line. For example, if a function for converting scan data into PDF data is located on a network, the following processing is to be executed. Specifically, an MFP, which is installed in an office, scans an original. Then, the scan data is transmitted to the function via a communication line. Subsequently, the function converts the received data into PDF data and temporarily stores the PDF data as a file. Then the PDF file is transmitted to the MFP installed in the office.
A conventional management apparatus and a management application (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “management apparatus”) configured to manage a network-connected image forming apparatus (apparatus to be managed) have been used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-172274 discusses the following management method. In the conventional method, the management apparatus communicates with the image forming apparatus and acquire information about a function of the image forming apparatus and information about the installation status of an option device installed to the image forming apparatus, such as a paper feed device or a paper discharge device.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-172274, information about a function of the option device installed to the image forming apparatus and information about a function included in the image forming apparatus can be acquired. However, in managing an image forming apparatus whose function is located on a network, the availability of a function may vary according to the state of communication between the image forming apparatus and the network-located function, unlike the conventional case of a function locally included in the image forming apparatus.
More specifically, although the function information about the image forming apparatus can be acquired by using the conventional management method, if the communication between the device (image forming apparatus) and the function is not available when the function is to be actually utilized, the desired function cannot be utilized.